Un mois pour pleurer, onze pour leur faire hommage
by Saluzozette
Summary: Molly est habituellement une femme enjouée. Pourtant il y a toujours une periode de l'année où son sourire ressemble presque à un fantôme. Octobre. En octobre, elle est toujours triste, chaque année, depuis trop longtemps. Bien trop longtemps.


**Ceci est un OS très très très très court, comme vous le remarquerez ^^ Mais c'est parce que j'en avais trop peu pour en faire un vrai et trop pour ne pas l'écrire. Donc voilà. J'espère que ça va vous plaire tout de même malgré la taille. ;) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Habituellement, Molly Weasley était une femme enjouée qui tendait plus aux rires qu'aux pleures et même si il lui arrivait souvent de hurler sur ses enfants, jamais elle ne restait fâché contre eux très longtemps. Elle aimait beaucoup de choses Molly. Elle aimait ses enfants bien sûr, son mari également. Mais elle aimait aussi cuisiner et faire de la magie, gérer les bêtises de ses fils et les crises de sa benjamine. Elle aimait se souvenir de son enfance et de ses années d'école. Elle aimait imaginer un avenir meilleur dans lequel la guerre n'avait pas sa place. Un avenir où elle pourrait vieillir aux côtés de son homme avec pour seules préoccupations les visites de sa famille et les rires de ses petits-enfants.

Pourtant, il y avait invariablement une période de l'année où le sourire de Molly ressemblait presque à un fantôme. Aux alentours du mois d'octobre le Terrier perdait toujours un peu de la joie de vivre que le caractérisait, car sur les neuf voix qui résonnaient habituellement entre ses murs seules quatre se faisaient encore entendre ces jours-là.

Les trois derniers fils de Molly et sa fille étaient trop jeunes pour se souvenir de la raison de cette tristesse aussi n'y prêtaient-ils pas attention et continuaient à vivre avec leur rires et leurs sourires, sans prendre garde aux larmes qui coulaient parfois sur les joues de leur mère et aux mines sombres et tristes de leurs trois aînés et de leur père. Ceux-ci ne leur en voulaient pas. Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un est triste qu'il faut que tout le monde le soit. Ils écoutaient donc les cris de joies sans parvenir à s'y joindre mais en y trouvant tout de même une consolation. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, la vie ne s'arrête pas.

Le temps a passé au Terrier depuis l'époque où il abritait onze habitants. Aujourd'hui les enfants sont devenus grands, l'avenir est meilleur, les rires des petits-enfants résonnent dans la cours et cela fait sourire Molly. Mais sa tristesse est toujours là, attendant juste le moment opportun pour surgir et percer ses défenses. Il suffit qu'elle soit seule, un soir d'octobre. Alors elle se rend dans le salon, prend un épais volume relié de cuir sur l'étagère, s'installe sur le canapé et l'ouvre en grand, à n'importe quelle page. Et tout l'agresse. Les sourires disparus, les rires éteints, l'absence douloureuse. Cela lui fait comme un trou à côté du cœur à chaque fois, malgré les années passées.

C'est douloureux et pourtant elle le fait. Elle peut rester là des heures à regarder les vieilles photos, seules preuves que les morts ont été bien vivants. Dans un même album elle à rassemblé plusieurs époques pour avoir tous les absents sous les yeux en même temps. Elles sont rares les photos où ils sont tous les trois ensemble car son fils n'était encore qu'un tout petit garçon quand ses frères sont partit. Et elle reste là, les yeux fixés sur les images mouvantes comme si cela pouvait faire sortir les personnages de leurs cadres et leur redonner vie. Il faut que son mari où un de ses enfants la rejoigne pour qu'elle daigne enfin prendre pieds avec la réalité. S'il s'agit de son homme ou d'un de ses trois aînés, ils se contentent de lui prendre doucement l'album des mains et de le reposer avec respect sur l'étagère avant de la rejoindre et de la prendre doucement dans leur bras. S'il s'agit de son benjamin où de sa fille, ils s'assoient à côté d'elle et lui demande de leur parler des disparut. S'il s'agit de George, il lui prend tendrement l'album et le feuillète en silence.

Et octobre passe. La vie reprend son cour et Molly retrouve le sourire. Les rires sont à nouveau au rendez-vous, pendant douze mois. Mais jamais elle n'oublie les morts. Jamais elle n'oublie ceux que la guerre lui a pris. Jamais elle n'oublie que ses frères et son fils sont morts pour qu'elle soit à présent heureuse. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne consacre qu'un mois à sa tristesse. Pas un jour de plus. Un mois pour les pleurer, onze pour leur rendre hommage.

* * *

**Une petite review ?**


End file.
